The proposed study relates to participation in a long-term national cooperative study. This study has been designed to evaluate the effect of several drugs on the course and complications of coronary heart disease in adult men who have sustained at least one documented myocardial infarction. Drugs used include those known to have significant effects on lipid metabolism in humans. The major and point to be evaluated is survival rate in the various treatment groups as compared with a control (placebo) group. Secondary and possible tertiary end points such as recurrent myocardial infarction, angina pectoris and peripheral arterial occlusive disease also are being studied. In addition, a study of possible efficacy of aspirin in the secondary prevention of coronary heart disease has been initiated.